What Turns You On At Night
by Fosterchild
Summary: Dally's in jail again and Sylvia's on the prowl...Chapter Four added ... strong language, adult themed. You've been warned.
1. What Turns You On At Night

_**What Turns You On At Night**_

_You got your demons_

_You got desires_

_Well, I got a few of my own..._

_XXX_

It was early Saturday evening when Tim walked into the Dingo to grab a burger. He figured he'd do that and check out the action there then head over to Buck's for the real action later.

"Hey, Tim!"

He turned around from his seat at the counter to see a tall, sexy, blonde smiling down at him. Damn, did she look good. She had on those tight, calf-length pants the chicks were wearing these days and a tight little sweater that showed off her ample chest. And heels. How he loved a chick in heels. He looked down quick at her exposed calves and they looked nice. Right away Tim felt a tug in his Levi's at the thought of having those smooth, muscled calves wrapped around him.

She had an unlit cigarette in her hand and put it to her red painted lips tilting her head down to look at him from under those long lashes. "Got a light?"

Tim pulled his lighter from his jacket pocket and lit her up, lighting his own smoke, too. "Guess Dally's back in the cooler, huh?"

Sylvia was always rattling Tim's cage when Dallas was locked up. She couldn't seem to help herself. She wasn't running around on him with anyone else that Tim knew of. He thought she came to him because she knew it would really burn Dally's wick to know she was with Tim when he got his ass hauled in again. Her little piece of revenge at him leaving her alone again.

Who was Tim to complain? Sylvia was a hot little number and she was a tough chick. She'd give him back all he gave her and then some.

Yeah, Dally was Tim's friend but if he would pay more attention to not getting caught, he wouldn't have to worry about Sylvia. And it wasn't like Tim went around bragging about it.

Tim motioned for her to take a seat next to him. "So whaddya wanna do, Sylvia?"

Sylvia smirked and replied, "You."

Sylvia wasn't known for her subtleties and that suited Tim just fine. At least he was sure of what he was getting into. Anyway, why bother with her if she wasn't giving it up?

"I'm heading to Buck's after this. I guess you'll be coming with me then?"

"Hopefully," Sylvia answered, blatantly flirting with him.

Tim bit back a smile and rolled his eyes. She could really be something. No wonder Dallas kept her around even after knowing how she strayed. Tim knew he'd be fighting Dally again soon. He was in for about two more weeks and Tim was sure Dally'd be looking for him once Sylvia blurted out her infidelity to him.

Again, Tim knew he was just her revenge on Dal but he didn't think she needed to be so up front about it. Tim wasn't one to avoid a fight, he thrived on that kind of action but he'd prefer Sylvia keep her mouth shut once in awhile. How many times could he and Dally get into the same brawl?

XXX

Tim sat on the edge of the bed. Sylvia sat on his lap and put her arm around his shoulders. She bent her head down to kiss him lightly. "What would I do without you, Tim?"

His hand went from her knee to her thigh. Her legs were as smooth as silk and he loved it. "Be faithful, I imagine."

Sylvia's jaw dropped and she laughed and smacked Tim in the arm. "I don't hear you complaining."

He smiled as he rolled her off his lap and lay on top of her. "And you never will."

Tim didn't rush things with Sylvia. She was different than the other chicks he went with. She was fast but there was something about her. She was tough and cool. She reminded Tim of himself. She knew what she wanted and knew how to get it. She didn't lay there and let Tim just do what he wanted. She took control sometimes and he let her because she knew how to please him. He enjoyed being in bed with her because she made it more than just getting off. She made him really enjoy it.

Likewise, Sylvia enjoyed being in bed with Tim. She tried not to compare Tim and Dallas but sometimes she couldn't help it. It wasn't that she didn't love Dallas or enjoy sex with him. It was just different. Dally never let her be in control and was always in an all fire hurry to get to the prize. Tim allowed her to be herself and Tim knew how to enjoy the game. He took his time. It wasn't just a means to an end with Tim.

Later, as they lay there sharing a cigarette in the dark, Sylvia smiled to herself, breathing in Tim's musky scent. "I could get used to this."

Tim handed her the cigarette, stood up and turned the light on. He started to get dressed. "Don't."

Sylvia wrapped the thin sheet around herself and sat up. "I think we'd make a good match, Tim."

Tim sneered and shook his head. "You think too much Sylvia and you might hurt yourself. Don't get me wrong. I like this," he waved his hand towards the bed, "but this is all I'm in it for. You're Dal's chick and to be honest I don't know how he deals with you running around on him. First time you pulled this shit on me, you'd be gone."

Sylvia stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand. She looked up at Tim and he could see the disappointment on her face. "I'm just sayin'."

Tim pulled his boots on, grabbed his jacket and walked back over to the bed. He leaned over and kissed Sylvia. "And I'm just sayin' don't think so much. It is what it is."

XXX

Tim was about to walk into his house two weeks later when he heard hard footsteps coming up behind him. "Shepard!"

Tim turned around to see Dally pounding up to him with a scowl on his face. Right on schedule, Tim thought.

_I've been searching for the daughter of the devil himself_

_I've been searching for an angel in white…_


	2. Victim of Love

_**Victim of Love**_

_**What kind of love have you got?  
You should be home, but you're not**__** …  
A room full of noise and dangerous boys  
Still makes you thirsty and hot…**_

**XXX**

Sylvia ran a brush through her hair and sprayed it with hairspray one last time before heading out the door. She dressed up special tonight in a pencil thin black skirt, a tight, red sweater and black heels. Dallas got out of jail this morning and Sylvia wanted to show him exactly what he'd been missing all month.

She could hear the music half a block away as she made her way to Buck's. Just once, she wished he'd put some Elvis on in that place. Just once it'd be nice to hear something other than that twangy, wailing stuff he always had on. It was the only place in town that she could get a drink, though, so who was she to complain.

Sylvia saw Evie and Steve as soon as she walked in sitting with a few other people she recognized only from Buck's. Some of Shepard's gang were at a table playing cards. She scanned the smoky room for any sign of Dallas but came up empty so she went up to the bar and ordered a beer then sat down next to Evie.

"He hasn't been here yet," Evie said.

Sylvia shrugged nonchalantly as she took a cigarette out of her purse and let Steve light it for her. "So what? I don't need him to have a good time."

Evie raised an eyebrow at her. "Right. You're all dressed up to not see Dallas."

"Who knows if he'll even be here?" Sylvia replied, annoyed.

Steve laughed. "Oh, after a month in lock up, he'll be here."

Sylvia didn't say anything more about Dallas but hoped he would show up and soon. She couldn't be responsible for what she'd do if she had a few more drinks and Tim showed up first. She thought that'd really be something, Tim going with her with Dallas out of jail. Then again, Tim was too smart for that.

Except when Dallas was locked up, Tim acted nothing more than cordial toward her. He never even made a first move any of the times Sylvia had been with him but she figured she could rope him in even if Dallas was out. If he wasn't here, he wouldn't know.

Sylvia anxiously listened to the people at the table talk about the goings on in the neighborhood, watching the door the whole time. Two more beers later, she excused herself to use the ladies room.

Once the door was closed behind her and she could only hear the muffled voices outside the door, she looked at herself in the mirror and tried to fight back the tears that were trying to get out. She'd be damned if she'd let the thought of Dallas not even seeing her his first night out ruin her makeup.

She opened the small window in the tiny bathroom and lit a cigarette, trying to calm her nerves. After a few drags and a few more deep breaths, she calmed down and re-applied her lipstick and powdered her nose. She threw the cigarette out the window and exited the bathroom.

Making her way back toward her table she heard a familiar voice coming from the back room. She turned to see Tim leaning in the door frame, talking to one of his guys. She decided to take matters into her own hands and stalked right up to him, smiling.

"Hey," she said brightly.

"Hey, yourself," Tim replied. "You look good tonight. Waiting for someone special?"

Sylvia rolled her eyes at him.

He noticed the frustrated look on her face and finished the conversation he'd been having to talk with her. Tim led her up to the bar, his hand on the small of her back, and bought her a beer.

"He got out today," Tim stated.

"I know he did. I haven't seen him," Sylvia said.

Tim handed her the beer and nodded, looking just past her. He moved slightly away from her and she looked confused until she felt arms around her waist and a warm breath in her ear. "There you are."

Sylvia tried to hide her excitement when she turned to face Dallas, putting on her pissy face. "Where the hell have you been all night?"

Dallas looked shocked. "I was taking a nap and having some dinner. You know, a decent meal after a month of that shit they call food."

"Good to see you out, Dal," Tim held out his hand to shake Dally's before leaving the two of them alone.

"I've been here over an hour," Sylvia said, anger evident in her voice.

Dallas gave her the warm smile that always made her melt and she just shook her head, sighed and smiled back. "C'mon, babe. You knew I'd be here."

She moved closer to him and looked up to kiss him lightly. "Well, you almost lost your chance."

"Did I now?" Dallas asked suspiciously.

Sylvia nodded, "Almost."

She handed Dallas the beer Tim bought her and led him over to where Evie and Steve were and they sat down and caught up.

Dally's was tickling Sylvia's knee with his fingertips under the table, his hand slowly riding up. She gave him a sideways glance and inconspicuously nodded toward the stairs. He smiled and got up from the table, holding out his hand for her.

"I guess we know where you're going," Evie laughed.

Sylvia stuck her tongue out at Evie, smiling, and followed as Dallas led her through the crowd and up the stairs to a room.

They barely closed the door behind them and Dallas was on her. He pushed her up onto the small dresser and pushed her skirt up as her legs wrapped around his waist.

His mouth was all over her mouth, neck, shoulders, his hands roaming feverishly over her body while she tried to match him, just as heated.

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders and pulled his shirt over his head, raking her long fingernails down his bare back, pulling him closer to her.

Dallas reached down to unzip his jeans and pushed them down just enough. He peeled her panties down quick and threw them aside and he was between her legs again thrusting inside her.

Sylvia let out a high moan when he entered her then her arms and legs were around him tight, pulling him in urgently. Her breathing was loud and heavy as he pumped her full.

He was moving faster and harder and she knew he was close but so was she. She worked her hips against him, grinding hard until she threw her head back and screamed out.

"Tim!"

Dallas pulled out and shoved away from her, pulling his jeans back up from around his thighs. He glared at her like a rabid animal, trying to catch his breath. "Tim?! What the fuck?!"

Sylvia was horrified. "Oh, my God, Dallas."

"What? You fucked him again while I was locked up, didn't you?" Dallas demanded.

Sylvia just looked down and sighed softly. That was her answer, he knew. She slid down off the dresser and began getting herself back together.

Dallas put his shirt back on and grabbed his jacket off the dingy floor. "Every fucking time, Syl. Every fucking time."

"I'm sorry, Dallas," Sylvia said quietly.

He scoffed, "Yeah, you sounded real fucking sorry screaming his name while I'm fucking you. You got my ring? I want it back."

Sylvia fingered the ring she had on a chain around her neck for a brief moment before yanking it off her own neck and throwing it at him. "Here! Take the fucking thing! Maybe if you'd quit getting hauled in I wouldn't have to find other people to keep me company!"

Dallas picked the ring up off the ground and got right in her face. "Company? That's what you're calling it? Go fuck the whole town now, for all I care, you fucking tramp!"

He opened the door, slamming it back into the wall and leaving it open when he left the room and ran down the stairs.

Two-Bit was walking into the bathroom as Dallas came down. "Hey, Dally! Out already?"

"You seen Tim?" Dallas asked.

Two-Bit nodded, "Yeah he took off a couple minutes ago. Let me drain the lizard and I'll let you buy me a beer."

Dallas was stalking off toward the door before Two-Bit got to finish his sentence.

He made his way to Shepard's house and saw Tim about to climb his stairs. "Hey, Shepard!"

XXX


	3. After the Thrill is Gone

_**After the Thrill is Gone**_

_**Same dances in the same old shoes**_

_****__****__**Some**__** habits that you just can't lose**_

_****__**There's n**__**o telling what a man might lose**_

_****__**After the thrill is gone**__** …**_

_**XXX**_

Tim turned towards Dallas, knowing full well what this was about. When he saw Dallas take Sylvia upstairs at Buck's he figured he'd make his exit and be done with it. Who knew she'd blow the night for all of them that quickly.

Dallas didn't waste any time. He swung a hard right into Tim's jaw and his fists kept flying. Tim did his best to block but didn't swing back. He thought he'd try a different approach to this redundant battle.

Tim knew Dallas was an excellent man in a fight but also knew that when it came to his rage, he had a short fuse that burnt out quickly. He let Dallas keep swinging, figuring he would tire quickly and stop. He blocked as many of Dally's punches as he could, holding him off as much as possible until Dallas caught him square in the mouth and Tim tasted blood.

"You and that fucking ring!"

That was it. Tim was all over him cursing him a blue streak and landing him with hits. Tim caught him in the eye and cheek, grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground. Dallas quickly rolled away from Tim's oncoming kick and jumped back up, throwing himself full force at Tim's middle.

Both guys toppled to the ground, Dallas on top and throwing punch after punch at Tim's face, not paying attention to or caring where his fists connected, as long as they did. Tim finally got the upper hand, rolled Dallas off him and hopped up, this time managing to kick Dallas hard in the ribs.

"Are you fucking done?" Tim growled.

Dallas was balled up, gripping his side. "Asshole," he hissed.

"Yeah, and so are you. Now get up," Tim commanded and held his bleeding hand out for Dallas.

Dallas smacked his hand away and slowly stood up, glaring at Tim. "Why don't you find your own chick, Shepard? Why you always gotta be sticking your nose in my business?"

Tim spit blood onto the sidewalk and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket. "It's more fun snooping around your door. You're always leaving your things laying out like that."

"Fuck you," Dallas snapped.

"Hey, maybe you should try not getting caught and maybe your 'business' would mind her own instead of looking me up every time," Tim said.

Dallas shook his head. "I'm sure you're innocent in all this."

Tim shrugged, "Maybe I'm not but it's not me going after her."

Dallas continued to glare at Tim until Tim finally sat down on his front steps and lit a cigarette. He handed his pack to Dallas and he lit up, too, sitting next to Tim. Both of them were banged up and bleeding and they'd both be bruised and sore in the morning. This had been their worst fight yet.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think I'm the only one," Tim stated quietly.

Dallas took a long drag and moaned at the pain in his ribs. "It doesn't but you know what? I don't care anymore. I'm done with her. This time it's over. There's other chicks I can be going with who wouldn't give me such a hard time."

Tim nodded, wincing at the pain in his face. "Give one of them your ring soon. That fucking thing hurts."

Dallas laughed out loud. "You deserve it."

"Yeah, maybe I do. But wouldn't you rather it be me than some other guy you don't know?" Tim, in his own way, tried to reason.

Dallas looked at him incredulously. "No, asshole. You're supposed to be my friend. What the fuck? With friends like you, who needs enemies?"

"You'd do the same thing to me. Who you kidding? You _have_ done the same thing," Tim replied.

Dallas tried to hide his grin, remembering the couple times he had picked up on one of Tim's girls when he'd been locked up. "I guess we're hanging out with the wrong chicks."

"Guess so," Tim agreed. "Well, come on inside, man. Get cleaned up and you can stay over. It's too late to go trying to pick up anyone now."

Dallas shoved himself up off the steps and followed Tim into the house, both of them groaning.

XXX

Sylvia made her way down the stairs back to the party but she wasn't in the mood to party anymore. Dallas had never asked for his ring back before and she knew this time, it was over.

She didn't really blame him, not after that outburst. She certainly hadn't meant to call out Tim's name but it was too late now.

Evie had seen Dallas bolt out the door with a look of pure anger on his face and was waiting for Sylvia to come back down. When she finally did, she dragged Sylvia to the bathroom.

"What happened?" Evie asked pointedly.

Sylvia shook her head. "I did a bad, bad thing."

"Dallas made out of here like the devil was after him. It must have been pretty bad."

"I said the wrong name," Sylvia stated dully.

Evie's eyes widened. She knew Sylvia had fooled around on Dallas when he was in jail but she never asked who it was with and Sylvia never volunteered. Sylvia flirted with almost everyone and no one really stood out to Evie. She dared ask, "Who?"

Sylvia knew Evie wanted the gossip but as far as she was concerned, it was nobody's business. She only went with Tim to get to Dallas because she knew the fact that she slept with his best friend would annoy the hell out of him.

What she didn't understand was how Dallas would always forgive Tim but never her. Not really. Not that it mattered now.

"Don't worry about it, Evie. It's nobody. Point is, we're done. He took back his ring," Sylvia said.

"You're better off anyway," Evie tried.

Sylvia shrugged. "I love him. Regardless of what I do, he's the one I love. But I know him; when he makes up his mind, that's it. I screwed up."

Evie looked remorsefully at Sylvia, not knowing what to say. "Come back out and have a drink."

"I'm just gonna go home. I had enough fun for one evening," Sylvia said and led them out the door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Once outside, Sylvia finally let the tears fall. She had no one to impress now.

She knew she was wrong about everything; wrong for stepping out on Dallas; wrong for calling out Tim's name; wrong for ever thinking her and Tim could be an item. She knew Dallas really was through with her. She knew anything she ever thought she had with Tim was over, too.

Dallas and Tim were buddies and that bond was stronger than any bond she thought she had with either of them. Sylvia thought she was getting back at Dallas but in the end, the only thing she got was a broken heart.

XXX

_**Same dances in the same old shoes**_

_****__****__**You**__** get too careful with the steps you choose**_

_****__**You don't care about winning but you don't want to lose**_

_****__**After the thrill is gone**__** …**_

_**XXX**_


	4. Your Prison

_**Your Prison**_

_**Freedom ... oh freedom**_

_**Well that's just some people talking …**_

**XXX**

They were the last two standing in the cold cemetery, clutching at their coats to stay warm but it wasn't the weather that gave them chills.

Two boys were gone … dead. One they hardly knew except that the other cared for him enough to break because of him.

The one they did know, well, who knew he would go down like he did? There was no warning, no time to say goodbye, nothing; just this ending.

Sylvia shivered and tried to wipe her tears but they kept falling. She had tried to apologize to Dallas over and over only to be met with hostility. He had moved on, forgotten her but purposefully tried to get back at her by parading other girls in front of her so had he really forgotten her?

She would never forget him now but she was forced to move on this time. There was obviously no going back.

She vowed to change her ways, to never try to play one person against another just because she was hurt. She promised herself that she would be true next time she loved someone. And Sylvia had loved Dallas.

Other people saw a hood, a bad guy. Sylvia was shown his softer side. Maybe it wasn't _that_ soft but he could be sweet and kind and loving in his way. You just had to know where to look. Once you gained his trust, he could be a nice guy; just like when you broke it he would turn on you.

Sylvia hoped that she was forgiven.

**XXX**

Tim popped up the collar of his leather jacket and lit a cigarette. He had done his little crying bit in private where it belonged when he first read the news. If Dallas could have seen that, he never would have heard the end of it; Tim Shepard crying at losing Dallas Winston. Even Tim had to laugh to himself.

He doubted Dallas would have cried if Tim died but who knew? Maybe he would have. He let himself get shot by cops after his friend Johnny had died so maybe …

Tim shook the image of Dallas getting shot down by a barrage of bullets out of his head. He replaced it with the last time he saw Dallas the night of the rumble.

Tim thought it was fitting that they had been doing what they did best the last time he'd seen Dallas. At least his last memory of the guy was a good one; fighting once more but this time on the same side. Not like the time before or the time before that- the time it was about Sylvia.

Dallas had looked at him like he was nuts for thinking it was better it was Tim than some other guy. He _was_ supposed to be his friend. How could he do that?

_No_, he thought. That's what they did. They both played that game and that's all it was. Tim wasn't going to start doubting himself or his feelings about his friend. He wasn't going to let the idea of some girl come between them, even in death.

Tim glanced over at Sylvia and she disgusted him. Or maybe she reminded him of why he was disgusted with himself.

For a guy who didn't usually have regrets, he sure felt regret now. His chest tightened up and he felt that lump in his throat.

Tim touched Dally's coffin. _I'll miss you, brother._

Sylvia looked up to see Tim's leather clad back walking away.

**XXX**

_Thanks for reading and for all your nice reviews. They're what kept me motivated.  
FC_


End file.
